G L A S S E S
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: YAOI-PLOT, no-lemon soft-lime. "Pengganggu," Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya sebentar hanya untuk melepas kacamata Naruto yang ia anggap sebagai penganggu. DRABBLE, spesial untuk mba Nurul. YAOI.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

Drabble, YAOI, (maybe) OOC, Typo, tata bahasa yg kacau, dan kawan-kawannya.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…" Naruto menghela nafas, memberi tatapan menusuk kepada seseorang di sampingnya―yang ia panggil 'Sasuke'― dari balik lensa kacamata milik lelaki berperawakan periang itu. Tangan lincahnya berhenti menggerayangi tiap-tiap tombol di keyboard. Jelas-jelas ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran lelaki dingin-tak-diundang yang dengan santainya duduk di kursi sebelahnya.<p>

"Hmmm…?" hanya gumaman pelan sebagai jawabannya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan dagunya bersandar, mata onyxnya tetap mengamati tiap sudut kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan di sampingnya―setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Tidakkah kau punya perkerjaan sendiri? Ketua?" Naruto menekankan kata 'Ketua' sekedar untuk menyindir. Jelas-jelas ketua Osis di sampingnya itu masih mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus digarap, nyatanya kerja sang ketua Osis hanya menontonnya bekerja sebagai sekertaris Osis.

"Aku punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting…" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada santai.

"Oh ya? Bisakah aku tahu apa itu?" Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Memandangimu." Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"—terserah kau saja…" Naruto melanjutkan kewajibannya mengabdi kepada sekolah sebagai wakil Osis. Sekalipun ia merasa risih dipandangi sahabat—merangkap kekasih—nya, Naruto berusaha untuk menjadi professional dalam pekerjaan.

Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pemegang perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Otaknya bisa dibilang encer, dibuktikan dari banyaknya piala dan piagam yang ia peroleh dari beberapa lomba juga nilai rata-rata ujian kenaikan kelas tahun lalu yang menempati posisi 5 di seluruh Jepang. Tampang? Dibilang ganteng sih nggak juga… Mungkin lebih tepat dipanggil 'cantik' ketimbang 'ganteng'. Hanya saja, sebuah kacamata berlensa tebal membuat wajah cantiknya oleng menjadi agak _cupu_. Tapi tetap saja, ia menjadi salah satu dari 10 remaja paling diinginkan versi majalah terkenal Konoha.

Tidak jauh beda, Uchiha Sasuke lahir di keluarga yang mempunyai masa depan cerah. Tampang ganteng, tanpa ada kekurangan. Nilai ujian kenaikan kelasnya menduduki urutan ke-3 di seluruh Jepang.

"Naruto…" Naruto tetap tenang mengetikkan sebuah rencana anggaran untuk festival olahraga tahun ini. "Sejak kapan kau pakai kacamata?"

Naruto menggerutkan alisnya, berpikir. Akhirnya ia memilih berhenti mengetik dan mencari jawaban pertanyaan Sasuke di dalam memorinya. "Mungkin… sejak SMP?"

"Minus berapa?"

"Kau berniat menyindirku?—" Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "...minus 7,5"

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya, Naruto yang menyadari gerakan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop kesayangannya ke orang yang ia cintai.

"Apa?" Naruto membentak kesal, balik menatap onyx Sasuke yang terus memandangi wajahnya—kacamatanya.

"Kalau dilepas, bagaimana?" tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh gagang kacamata, memperhatikan gagang berwarna hitam dengan motif garis perak tipis.

"Heh? Ya aku tidak bisa melihat." Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan jari Sasuke dari kacamatanya, merengut kesal akan perlakuan tak jelas dari Sasuke. Jari-jari lentik Sasuke ia genggam, dan berusaha untuk disingkirkan sejauh-jauhnya. "Dan jauhkan wajahmu…" Naruto mulai tidak nyaman dengan jarak wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa?" bahkan, hangat nafas Sasuke bisa terasa di kulit hidung Naruto.

"Kau membuatku malu, teme…" pipi Naruto mulai dirembesi warna pink pucat samar.

"Hm…" Sasuke menyeringai, sedikit memajukan wajahnya, bibir pucat Sasuke sudah membelai bibir Naruto pelan. Hanya menikmati sentuhan ringan tanpa tekanan.

Sasuke memandang kacamata Naruto yang mengganggu penglihatannya menuju mata biru Naruto, terlebih kacamata itu mengketuk-ketuk dahinya seakan menyuruhnya menyingkir dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Pengganggu..." Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya sebentar hanya untuk melepas kacamata Naruto yang ia anggap sebagai penganggu.

"Wa―wait! Teme, aku jadi tidak bisa melihatmu!" sadarkah Naruto jika ia baru saja menambahkan 2 huruf 'mu' di belakang 'melihat'?

"'_Melihatmu'_? Hm…―" Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, "— bagaimana dengan wajahku? Bukankah kau rabun jauh? Perlukah aku lebih mendekat?" mata onyx Sasuke kini langsung menatap mata biru Naruto yang tampak sangat jelas, bening, membuat dadanya bergetar.

"Teme! Percuma! Semuanya buram!"

Hidung Sasuke kini menekan hidung Naruto, membuatnya terpaksa menahan nafas. Ujung bibir mereka bergesekan. Onyx dan Sapphire saling memandang, yang satu dengan tatapan datar, yang satu lagi tampak tidak suka.

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat ia rasakan lidah basah Sasuke menyapu bibir tipisnya. Sekedar memberi belaian ringan.

"Tidak bisa, ya?" hangat nafas Sasuke membelai wajahnya.

Naruto sudah tidak kuat, bukan… bukannya ia kalah dengan godaan—yang ia anggap konyol— dari Sasuke. Hanya saja kepalanya pusing memandang pemandangan dengan warna bercampur aduk tak karuan. Tapi ia yakin, hitam pudar di depannya adalah onyx Sasuke.

Naruto mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dengan kecupan pelan di bibir Sasuke. Kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan merebut kacamata yang masih digenggam Sasuke—ia tak perlu melihatnya untuk tahu hal ini.

"Sasuke, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu… Aku tidak mau melihat tugas yang bertumpuk di atas mejamu—dan akhirnya sebagian berpindah ke mejaku." Naruto memijat lehernya yang kaku, berjalan pelan menuju ke counter yang ada di ruang pribadi milik Osis sekolah. Membuat 2 gelas kopi panas.

"…"

"Kenapa?" Naruto tetap santai menakarkan kopi dan gula ke dalam gelas.

"Hah… Padahal kau lebih manis saat tidak pakai kacamata."

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Aku bisa memakai soft lens—"

"—jangan."

"…pemikiran Uchiha memang susah dimengerti." Naruto mendesah pasrah sembari mengaduk pelan kopi yang mengepulkan uap air.

"Habis… nanti wajah cantikmu bisa dilihat orang."

"…."

"Hanya aku yang boleh menatap wajah cantikmu."

"Konyol!"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Walaupun Hoshi memutuskan untuk keluar dari fandom Naruto, tapi Hoshi kembali kepincut sama kemesraan Sasuke dan Naruto *w* Sebuah drabble yang dipersembahkan untuk mba Nurul, semoga lulus ya mba! Amin... Enjoy it!**  
><strong>


End file.
